I've Seen Better Days
by Submerged in Darkness
Summary: Axel and Roxas have been friends since high school, and now they live together and work next door to each other. But when a new employee shows up, and Axel has to show her the ropes, Roxas is left insanely jealous. And if that wasn't bad enough, Roxas gets sick, and has no one to care for him but Axel. AkuRoku. One-shot. Some crude language and suggestive themes.


[A/N: Just a quick note: I changed my username! Instead of kingdomhearts19, I am Submerged in Darkness. So for those of you that find me through the author search, just letting you know. Oh, and be prepared: this is the longest one-shot I've ever made. So get comfy, grab a tissue box and get some popcorn. Here we go!]

"Roxas, c'mon! The bus won't wait for us just because it takes you so long to tie your damn shoe."  
Axel was grumpy all morning, and his mood hasn't improved much since then. It's most likely because the coffee machine broke, resulting in him not having his morning cup. If I was a coffee addict like him, it would probably irritate me too.  
We've been best friends for as long as I can remember; long before college. I'm not entirely sure why we ever became friends: I think one day he just came up to me and said, "You're going to hang out with me, and that's that." Even when he was young, he intimidated me: with bright red spiky hair, piercing green eyes, teardrop birthmarks on each cheek, and an attitude to be reckoned with, he definitely wasn't someone I had wanted to piss off. So I hung out with him, and that was the end of that.

We've been friends ever since, even after graduating school and moving on to college. It just so happened that we both applied for Twilight Town College and got in. Since we both go to the same college, we decided to rent an apartment together right next to the school. It's nice not having to go through the anxieties of meeting new people and living with complete strangers.  
Even though we go to the same college, our fields of studies are completely different. He's into crazy 3D animation stuff, and is hoping to design video games in the future. As for myself, I've selected photojournalism as my major, because I love taking pictures and writing about events (when I was young, I got an opportunity to write an article for our local newspaper. I've been into writing ever since). We have it all worked out so that we go to work in the mornings and take our classes together in the evening. All in all, it's a very good setup we have.

"Aw geez, I'm sorry for actually having laces on my shoes." I said sarcastically, eyeing his new green slip-ons. He was usually always five steps ahead of me anyways, since his ridiculously long legs walked farther than mine did, meaning I usually only got a view of him from behind. Today he was wearing his midnight blue blazer, and dark black skinny jeans that went really good with the checkered belt I bought him for his birthday last year. He turned around, acknowledging my words, and smirked as he waited for me to catch up.  
"Shoelaces or no shoelaces, you still wouldn't be able to keep up. Seriously Roxie, you need to start growing a little faster." His mood always seemed to improve after calling me by that ridiculous pet name. He knows I hate it too.  
"Or maybe it's you that needs to slow down. Even with your coffee addiction, you manage to exceed my height by a lot." I was now walking next to him, somehow managing to match his pace.

He grinned and patted my head. "It's only because you're so tiny. Always have been, always will be."  
I frowned. Our height difference has made me feel insecure for years, and yet, he still keeps bringing it up.  
We finally reach the bus stop, with three minutes to spare. I sit down on the bench, adjusting my scarf. It's been getting colder every morning, and Autumn has officially left. There was actually frost on the ground today, and in the early hours dark clouds covered the horizon. Now, soft white flakes fell from the dreary grey sky, making the nip in the air completely worthwhile. I smiled as some of the snow fell on Axel's messy red hair and he desperately ran his fingers through it, trying to get them out.

"It's not funny Roxas, I spent a lot of time styling my hair today. These good looks don't just come naturally, ya know." He scowled, which only made my smile grow wider. A small smile threatened near the corners of his mouth, but he covered it by turning towards the sidewalk, picking up a handful of freshly fallen snow and dumping it on top of my head.  
"Argh! Axel, what the shit? I'm going to be all wet now," I groaned, shaking my head and watching all the tiny flakes fall out. Luckily, there was no one else at the bus stop but us. Axel's face now sported a wide grin. "You should consider dying your hair white Roxie," he smirked, wiping his wet hands on his jeans, "it's actually quite a charming look for you." His comment made my cheeks flush, but since it was so cold outside you couldn't tell.  
"I'll dye my hair white when you stop drinking coffee." I replied smugly, just as the bus pulled up.  
"Now that's just cruel." He sighed as we each handed our bus passes to the driver and he scanned them. Then we took a seat in the very back, like we always do. "Besides," he added, taking the seat right next to me even though the bus was practically empty, "it would be pretty difficult to stop drinking coffee when I work at a coffee shop."

As it just so happens, Axel works at a place right beside where I do. I work at 'Absent Silhouettes' bookstore, sorting books and updating the catalogues, and he works at the 'Dusk to Dawn' Cafe right next to it. I could never be a barista and deal with customers; people stress me out too much. Axel, however, is more than qualified for the job: he's friendly and outgoing, and more than happy to help a customer who's order was screwed up. My job at the bookstore is solitary for the most part, with a few coworkers and some quiet customers. What's nice about working right next to Axel is that during my break I can go over, order a hot chocolate and talk with him. Sometimes I'll let Axel make me a green chai latte, since he's a professional when it comes to those.

The bus stops at our destination, and we get off onto the quiet street. It's only calm at the moment because it's so early, but by mid-afternoon it usually starts to pick up.  
I'm opening up the store today, so I grab the keys out of my back pocket and turn them in the lock. Axel is the second person to arrive at his work, with his friend Leon already inside starting up the machines.  
"I'll see you at your break." Axel smiled as he dashed in the door of the cafe yelling, "Hey Squall, get me some caffeine, pronto!" I can practically hear him rolling his eyes and muttering, "It's Leon, you ignorant fuck."  
I smiled as I opened the door and turned on the lights and the register. A few minutes later, my coworker Naminé showed up with two egg sandwiches and fruit smoothies. She smiled warmly at me as she said, "Let me guess, Axel didn't give you time to eat breakfast again, did he?"  
I grinned at her, taking a sandwich and a smoothie. "You know me too well, Naminé."

Naminé has pale blond hair, bright blue eyes, and is one of the most optimistic people I've ever met. She's the daughter of Zexion, who owns the bookstore. Like me, she's really shy and quiet in most situations, but she's always very friendly, and has a talent for painting beautiful pictures.  
"One of these days, I'm going to have to talk to him," she spoke absentmindedly as she opened up the storeroom. "You have to start eating more, you're skinny enough as it is."  
I pulled up my t-shirt and looked at my stomach. It was true, I was getting dangerously thin these days. I only ever eat when Axel does, and since he hardly ever eats breakfast, I never do either.  
The first few customers came into the store, and Naminé sent me to the back room to sort the new boxes of books. Around lunch break, Zexion came in to see how we were doing. Like Naminé, he's a very kindhearted person and full of knowledge. He showed me a list of new non-fiction chapter books he wanted to purchase, then helped Naminé at the register before letting us go for our lunch break. She usually packs a lunch and takes a walk around the block to visit her sister Kairi, who works at the floral shop down the street. I took my scarf off the hangar, wrapped it around my neck, and headed next door.

The snowfall had gotten much heavier since this morning, and now big white flakes dropped from the gunmetal grey sky.  
I swung open the coffee shop doors to find it in full swing. People crowded around the tables holding hot beverages, and chatting about the chilly weather. Behind the counter, Leon was taking orders at the register. At the espresso machine, Sora, a brown haired boy who always seemed to have a smile on his face, was filling orders and talking to Demyx, an older blonde who sometimes played guitar for the cafe on Friday nights. Axel and I stay after his shift sometimes to listen, and he's actually pretty good. Tifa, a brown haired cheerful sort was serving tables with Marluxia, a fellow with long pink hair who is friendly, but a bit strange. He often carries flower petals in his pockets and throws them unexpectedly. Not sure what happened to him, but at least he isn't violent I guess. That's everyone accounted for but Axel. It isn't his break yet, so where is he?

Tifa sees me standing in the doorway and beckons me over. She's wiping down a now empty table and is collecting empty plates.  
"Hello Roxas! You're looking for Axel, right?" Admittedly, the only reason I ever came over was because of him. I nodded sheepishly, and Tifa smiled in a knowing way.  
"He's in the back helping a new employee, showing them the ropes and all that. While you're waiting, can I get Sora to whip you up a hot chocolate and a sandwich?"  
I grinned at her. "Am I really becoming that predictable?"  
"Hey Sora! How bout some hot cocoa and a roast beef sandwich for our best customer?" Tifa shouted over to the bar area. Sora smiled and replied, "Sure, anything for our pal Roxas!" And he got to work fixing the order.  
I always love how positive the atmosphere is in the cafe. Everyone is always smiling and chatting, and it makes a person feel very welcome.  
I sat down in one of my favourite leather chairs by the window and waited for Axel to come out and say hi. Marluxia came around and gave me my order, after throwing some flower petals and whispering, "Blessed Be!" or something like that. A few minutes later the back doors swung open, and I immediately felt uneasy.

In walked Axel, and behind him a girl with short black hair and bright blue eyes, and they were both laughing about something he said. He seemed to be hanging on to her every word, and it sort of bothered me.  
After they finished their private laugh-fest, Axel finally noticed I was there and waved, and I attempted a weak wave back. He came over to my table, with the raven-haired girl following close behind. That kind of annoyed me.  
"Good timing Roxas," he said, cheerful as ever."I would like to introduce you to Xion. She's new here."  
'I know she's new here, you idiot! I come here everyday!' I wanted to scream. Instead, I plastered on a fake smile and mumbled, "Nice to meet you."  
She smiled and responded, "Oh so you're Roxas. Axel's been telling me all about you."  
Oh has he now?

Axel grinned sheepishly and gestured to Xion. "I've had the opportunity to get to know her all morning. Did you know her family used to live on Destiny Islands just like us? She plays the piano too." He added, looking at her and smirking.  
Now I was starting to get irritated. He doesn't give that smirk to anyone but me. That's my special smirk, used only on me. She can't take that away from me.  
"Isn't that interesting," I replied, trying not to let the sarcasm drip into my voice. "Well, I guess I'd better get going now. Hey Tifa, could you grab me a to-go container for my sandwich?"  
Axel frowned. "You're leaving already? But you just got here."  
"No, I'd better get back to the store. It's actually quite busy over there now. Very. Busy." I gritted through clenched teeth as Tifa gave me my to-go box.

"Well, alrighty then. I guess I'll see you after work," he shrugged. "C'mon Xion, you still need to learn how to use the register."  
"I'm lucky I have you here," Xion laughed. "otherwise I'd be completely lost!"  
That was it, I'd had it with her and her stupid laugh. I slammed a tip on the counter, grabbed my sandwich and headed for the door.  
"What's wrong with Roxas?" Tifa whispered worriedly to Marluxia.  
"I would think it's quite obvious," he crooned, throwing a handful of petals in the air. "He's jealous of the new girl." I didn't hear the rest of their conversation. I had already slammed the door shut and stormed off.

The rest of the afternoon wasn't even that busy, so I couldn't distract myself with work. Zexion had assigned me the most boring job in the store: book dusting. All I could think about was Axel cozying up to that ignorant girl and laughing about something she told him. What made me even more mad was what Marluxia had said:  
'I would think it's quite obvious, he's jealous of the new girl.' His words echoed inside my mind. I am not jealous! What does that petal-throwing wack-job know anyway? Why would I be jealous of her?  
The more I thought about it, the angrier I became. And the angrier I became, the faster I dusted the shelves. Soon, Naminé rushed over and stopped me. "Roxas, do you even realize what you're doing? You're making a tornado over here!" She was right. Dirt clouds hung over the shelves menacingly, and I started to sneeze.  
"ACHOO! Sorry Nami-ACHOO! I didn't mean-ACHOO!"  
I ran to the bathroom to escape the dust cloud and wipe my nose. Now it was running something awful, and I started coughing.

Naminé came in to help. "Now look at what you've done to yourself, you sound terrible." She scolded. "What caused you to dust the shelves like that anyway?"  
"I don't know," I lied, stopping to wipe my nose. "I guess I was thinking too much."  
Her face was full of concern. "You're never like this. You're never this distressed." She handed me another tissue. "I talked to Zexion, he says you should take the rest of the day off." I started to protest, but she refused. "If you're getting sick, then staying in the store will make all the other customers sick, and me. I don't want to get sick, Roxas, I've got a date at the Art Gala to go to next week." She handed me my coat and keys, practically shoving me out the door. "Call tomorrow so we know if you're feeling better or not!" She called, then closed the door behind her.

I took the long way around to the bus stop, avoiding the Cafe altogether. If I walked past it, I knew I would just see Axel and Xion, which would make me more upset than I already am.  
After I got on the bus, I send Axel a text message: 'Got sent home early, Naminé thinks I'm sick. Don't wait up.' He quickly responds with, 'Lucky duck! I'll be back around 5, guess I'm bringing home supper then?' His response made me sad when I realized that he was probably texting with Xion right over his shoulder, and she can read everything I say.  
I plug in my headphones and turn on my music. Axel and I both have vastly different tastes in music, but somehow we still listen to some of the same things. He's very hardcore and listens to MCR, She Wants Revenge, and Bring Me the Horizon. I, on the other hand, enjoy more electronic-EDM type music like deadmau5 and Seven Lions.

At the moment, I've been really into Madeon, and I've never heard a song of his that I didn't like. His music usually cheers me up, but it wasn't working today.  
"Don't you pay them any mind...you know this happens every time..." Passion Pit's voice sings into my ears. But it just doesn't feel right. I flip it a couple of times, then one of Axel's songs comes on. Sometimes he sneaks some of his favourites onto my playlist, just because he can. We do share a computer, after all. I bet Xion listens to peppy, new releases and pop songs. And I bet she's still with Axel right now.  
I unplug my headphones and spend the rest of the ride home in silence.

As soon as I get back, I kick off my shoes and flop onto my bed. Our place isn't much, with pale blue walls, a small kitchenette, and two bedrooms, but it's homey. Well, as homey as an apartment can be. The living room is filled with a small tv and all of Axel and I's gaming systems. My bedroom is the smallest, which I don't really mind because Axel has more stuff anyway. In my room there's a bed, a desk, a closet, and a small window by the nightstand. I have a camera and a bunch of pictures I took hanging up on the wall. A lot of them feature animals, nature, or me and Axel. I glance over at my digital clock.

2:36.

Axel would be leaving work in a few hours. I bet he has to show Xion some extra things first before he leaves. The thought causes me to sigh and roll over onto my side. I went over what Marluxia had said in my mind.  
Was I really jealous? I've never even thought of a guy that way before, let alone Axel...  
But the more I thought about it, the more it seemed to made sense. I pictured me curled up next to him watching a movie, or us taking a nighttime walk in the park. I pictured his smile as he made me a chai latte, and I pictured him next to me fast asleep, dreaming...  
The sound of the door unlocking woke me up. I hadn't even realized that I'd fallen asleep. Axel knocked lightly on the door, and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked quietly. "I brought dinner, if you're hungry." Axel held up a bag from our favourite Chinese food place. My stomach growled, and I blushed as he laughed and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

We sat down on the couch in the living room and watched tv like we usually do when we eat supper. We ate in silence, letting the tv do most of the talking. After a while, I finally got the nerve to say, "So, how's Xion doing with things?"  
"Hm? Oh she's great. A real fast learner, that's for sure. She'll be out helping customers in no time." He mumbled through mouthfuls of rice.  
"You sound very proud." I snorted.  
Axel turned his attention from the television to look at me. "And you sound very jealous." He replied, full on smirking. I felt my face getting hot again. This time though, it was heated with anger.  
"I'm not jealous! You wish! Who could be jealous of her?" I practically shout.  
His smirk grew wider. "Oh really Roxie? You're not envious in the slightest? What if I told you she's coming over later?"  
My anger rose with every word that came out of his mouth. "Then I'd leave, and go stay with Ventus!" I yelled.  
Ventus is my twin brother, older by approximately seven minutes. I don't necessarily hate him, but that doesn't mean I necessarily enjoyed living with him for the majority of my life. He always acts so much older and wiser than me, and it bothers me. But we're still twins, and I can always count on him whenever I need support. However, I was still happy to finally move out and away from him. You can only stand living with your family for so many years.

Axel's eyes sparkled with delight. He seemed to be enjoying this. "Ventus, eh? Then I guess you really are jealous."  
He slid across the couch so there was no distance between us. I started blushing profusely as he leaned in closer, so close I could feel his breath in my ear. "I never thought I'd live to see the day you became jealous...much less because of me." He whispered. All at once, a wave of nausea flooded over me. "I'm going to puke..." I mumbled. Axel slid even closer, our noses almost touching. "Why, don't you enjoy this, Roxie?" The uneasiness in my stomach persisted, and I clutched it in an attempt to settle it.  
"N-No, I'm actually going to..." I was unable to further explain myself before I ran to the washroom, swinging the toilet seat up and vomiting. I could hear Axel yell something like, "Shit, you really meant it!" I couldn't really make it out though, I was too busy upchucking my supper. My stomach kept rejecting more and more, even after there seemed to be nothing left. I was so busy that I didn't notice Axel behind me rubbing my back comfortingly and whispering, "Damned Chinese people and their uncooked pork."

When all of the contents from my guts were finally emptied, I wiped my mouth and spit in the toilet. The seeing everything I ate over the past few days, all mixed together and liquified made me want to throw up all over again.  
"Ergh! That's just...ugh! Fucking disgusting!" I quickly flushed the toilet and ran to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. But Before I could bring the cup to my lips, Axel stopped me.  
"Hold on now," he frowned, taking away my glass. "You just puked up two days worth of food, at least. If you try to drink that water, it might make you throw up all over again."  
"Ugh, then what am I supposed to do? I feel like complete shit." I groaned, rubbing my sides.  
"Well one thing's for sure, you're not going to class tonight or work tomorrow. C'mon, let's get you into bed." He said, leading me to my room.

"Geez, you don't have to treat me like a kid. I'm not even tired."  
"I don't give a shit. You're sick and you need rest. Now get into your pjs. Do I have to take off your clothes for you?"  
He smirked as I blushed and mumbled, "You wish!" Axel hung around with the door open. "What, do you want to watch me take off my clothes now?"I fumed.  
"Calm down, Roxas. I just want to make sure you don't faint or anything. Besides, I'm pretty sure there isn't anything of yours I haven't seen before." He grinned, his green eyes dancing. Flustered, I turned away and took off my tan khakis and white t-shirt, leaving me in nothing but my boxers and socks. My cheeks flamed in embarrassment as I again realized how skinny I was, and I quickly changed into by checkered-pattern pjs. "Good. Now, get into bed." He ordered, and I did so begrudgingly. He pulled the blanket up to my chest and smiled. "Don't go anywhere now, I'll be back."  
I lied back on the pillow for a few minutes, listening to Axel's feet shuffling in the main room. When he finally returned, he had a box of tissues, a package of Gravel tablets, some Tylenol, a water bottle, and a giant plastic bowl. He set the water, along with the tissues and Gravel on my nightstand, and the bowl under my bed.

"O-k, I called Naminé and told her you'll definitely not be showing up tomorrow. She says to rest up and come back only when you're completely 100% better. Same thing with your professor. I left you some Gravel tablets in case you don't want to puke again, and the bowl under your bed is in case that doesn't work out. If you have a headache, take some Tylenol, and when you feel up to eating let me know, whatever the time, and I'll fix you something." He sat down on my bed and ran a hand through my hair, tucking a few pieces behind my ears. It was small, but the gesture still caused a flush in my now paler-than-usual complexion.  
"T-Thanks Axel. For being nice and helping me."  
He stood up and shut off the light. "Anytime. You get some rest now." He began closing the door.

"Hey, Axel?"  
He reopened the door, letting the dim hallway light in once more. "Yeah?"  
"Could you maybe, uh, stay with me till I fall asleep?" I'm glad the light was off, otherwise he would be able to see how red my face was.  
"Of course." I couldn't see his expression in the darkness, but he sat down on my bed and gently grabbed ahold of my hand. His hand was much bigger than mine, but in a way they seemed to fit together perfectly. I liked the feeling of his hand grasping mine, it was a feeling I wanted to last.

"Axel?"  
"Hm?"  
"Was Xion really going to come over?" I whispered. Axel's reached up his other hand to ruffle my hair softly.  
"Of course not. You know, for a guy that spends his days working at a bookstore, you're kind of an idiot sometimes." He chuckled quietly.  
"Hrrmph." I mumbled, too exhausted to form a sentence.  
"But you're my idiot." He murmured, squeezing my hand. I weakly attempted to squeeze his back. The next thing he said came out as the quietest whisper:  
"And I think I'm in love with you."  
Maybe I just imagined that last part. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is Axel softly humming a Bring Me the Horizon song for me before I drifted into a heavy slumber.

I awoke to the sound of Axel rummaging around in the kitchen. I glanced at the clock. 6:32. What was he doing up so early? I tried to yell his name, but it came out as a weak croak. He somehow still managed to hear me, and peeked his head in.  
"How are you doing this morning?" He asked cheerfully. Well, as cheerful as a person without coffee up at 6 AM could.  
"Better, I guess."  
"Good. Listen, I thought there would be no point in me missing work, but I called Ventus, and he's going to come check up on you and make you lunch if you're up for it. I realise he's not your favourite, but it was either him or Reno, and we both know he'd probably just try to get you drunk."  
Reno is Axel's older brother by 7 years. He takes after their dad as a real heavy drinker, and Axel only ever sees him at Christmas anyway.

"Ah, that's fine..."  
"Do you need anything before I leave? I took the early shift so I could come home earlier."  
"Uh, there is one thing."  
"Name it."  
"Well, it's more along the lines of a promise."  
"Okay, shoot."  
I look up into his eyes. They were bright as ever, taking on a vibrant shade of green. If you were to stare at them long enough, I bet you could get lost in them. I looked down at the floor, embarrassed at what I was about to ask.  
"C-Could you...promise me that you won't bring anyone home today?"  
"And by anyone you mean Xion, right?" He asked. Still looking down at the floor, I managed a tiny nod. He cupped my face in his hands, lifting my head up so I was looking into his eyes again.  
"You don't have to make me promise that," He murmured, caressing my cheek.  
"Stop touching my face, y-you're going to get sick." I stammered.

"Whatever," he replied, his hands suddenly dropping to his sides.  
"I'll see you after work." He stood up, exiting my room and leaving me in a confused daze.  
"If you have some sort of emergency, you can always call the cafe or my cell." He spoke from the other room, slipping on his shoes and zipping up his jacket. He opened the apartment door and dug the keys out of his pocket.  
"Oh, and don't worry Roxie," he said, poking his head in once. "Xion is definitely no threat. I promise." He winked and then turned to leave. After I hear the door close, I tentatively touch the side of my face he had held in his hand.  
Not a threat. What does that even mean?

Ventus arrives just after twelve, and comes in and sits down at the edge of my bed.  
"How are you feeling, Roxas?" He asks in a genuinely concerned tone.  
"Eh, I've been better."  
Ventus studies law over at the Twilight University. He says he wants to help set the justice system right, whatever that means. If you ask me, lawyers, even lawyers-in-training, are kind of crazy. I mean, you'd have to be crazy to try and fix our justice system.  
"Is your stomach feeling up for lunch? I brought over a couple cans of soup that wouldn't take to long to make."  
I nod, and he gets to work heating up the soup in the kitchen. After it's done, he comes in with two steaming bowls. I slowly sip the contents of my bowl, and Ven practically chugs his.

"Not to invade your privacy or anything, but you don't just look sick. Something's bothering you, I can tell."  
I set my soup aside. "How can you tell?"  
His smile was warm. "Roxas, I'm your twin brother. Of course I can tell when something's not right. Now, tell me what's on your mind."  
I sighed, running my hand through my messy bed head. "Ok, but you can't make fun of me." I warned.  
"Of course not."  
I took a deep breath and stared at the creases in the bed sheets.  
"Uh, this is going to sound weird but..." I took another breath, stopping to blow my nose. "...I think I might be a little gay."  
Ventus sat up, turning his head in interest. "Gay like happy, or gay like homosexual?"  
"Gay like homosexuals and rainbows and shit." I sighed as I grabbed a tissue and blew my nose.

"Oh."  
"Oh? That's all you're going to say?"  
Ventus adjusted his glasses on his forehead. He's always needed glasses because of his far-sightedness, but I've never even had to go for an eye appointment. Just goes to show you how different twins can be sometimes.  
"In all honesty, it doesn't surprise me too much. Not that I ever thought of you being into the same sex, but I'm speaking from my own personal experience."  
I eyed Ven suspiciously. "What do you mean, 'personal experience'?"  
This time it was his cheeks that took on a slight pinkish colour. "Well, I guess since you're being so honest with me, I have every right to tell you the truth." He smiled in a sheepish way and took off his glasses, closing his eyes. "I was in love once." He whispered. My mouth gaped open in shock. Ventus, my twin who has always been interpreted to be lacking a heart due to his logical ways and computerized brain, had a love life?!  
My shocked silence allowed for him to continue.

"His name was Vanitas. Tall, midnight blue hair, and golden eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. He was gorgeous. He taught me how to ride a motorcycle, and sometimes he even leant me his leather jacket." Ven sighed happily, recalling the memory. "I never told anyone about him because I knew with him I felt something different. Like whenever he was around the air seemed lighter, leaving the atmosphere more happy. And when I was 16, he gave me my first kiss."  
I couldn't believe I've never heard this before. "That's disgusting to think about, but also...sweet." I commented, grabbing another tissue. "But how come you never told me about him? You know I would've accepted him, and I bet Mom and Dad would've too."

Ventus smiled sadly. "I was going to, but he was killed in a motorcycling accident before I had the chance."  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Ven." I grasped his hand, and he took it, his eyes getting misty.  
"That was the month I shut myself in my room. I cried for weeks, and I hardly slept or ate. I've never been able to love anyone like that ever since." A single tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly brushed it away. "Now, enough reminiscing about my past," he said, gripping my hand. "We should focus on your future."  
"I feel kind of bad talking about it now." I muttered.  
"Don't worry about it, I've been fine for this long."  
I stared at him, doubtful.  
"Is it Axel?" He asked. The question was innocent enough, but for some reason my answer came out as a stammer. "Y-Yeah."

Ventus sighed, as if relieved. "I thought so. He's been your friend for quite a while, and he's very nice. I think you two would make a great couple." His comment made me blush, and I tried to absentmindedly put a lock of hair back in place.  
"I don't know, he's kind of sending mixed messages at the moment..." I told him everything, the snow in my hair and the new girl in the cafe, and how he held my hand as I fell asleep.  
"Hm, I see what you mean. My advice is don't wait for answers. Just do what feels right, and don't be afraid to take a chance." He then proceeded to wink suggestively.

We talked for a while afterwards, then as soon as he was sure I would be able to fend for myself, he left. It bothered me that after all this time, I didn't know about his secret love life, and in the end, he had to suffer through Vanitas's death alone.  
My thoughts were interrupted by the door unlocking and opening, followed by a, "Hey Roxas, I'm back!" I heard Axel unzip his coat and open my door.  
"How'd you do on your own?" He asked.  
"Not so bad. I had a bit of a headache this afternoon, but I took some Tylenol and ate some soup Ventus made when he came over. I took a Gravel before I ate, and so far I haven't felt nauseous again."  
"Glad to hear it. Well, I'm going to go take a shower, so if you need anything, now's the time to ask."  
"I'm ok. Still practically bedridden, but I'll be fine for another twenty minutes."

I could hear Axel turning the shower on and the water running a few minutes later. It comforted me that I was no longer alone in the house. I could hear him singing one of his favourites in the shower. He was actually pretty good, and I enjoyed listening to his voice. I finally heard the shutting off of the tap, and ten minutes later he came out, his hair dripping wet. It was actually kind of attractive.  
"I picked you up some cough syrup and shit from the drugstore if you want some." He offered, handing me a plastic bag with said contents.  
"Sure. I'm not quite up for eating just yet anyways."  
I read the package for the recommended dosage, and took it. That was a slight mistake. I immediately felt drowsy and dopey.

"Urrgh. This does wonders for my mobility." I muttered to myself. Axel came in and found me in a drugged up state. "Are you alright Roxas?"  
"Nuh-uh. You forgot to get the non-drowsy stuff. You know how I get with the sleepy stuff."  
He checked the label and made a face. "Oops. How was I supposed to know the difference between drowsy and non-drowsy, they all look the same." He shrugged.  
"Next time, check the label you retard." I mumbled, blinking desperately in an attempt to stay awake.  
"Hey now, that's not nice." He came over and sat down on my bed.  
"I don't really know what I'm saying, and everything's kinda fuzzy..." I mumbled, looking around the room with bleary eyes.

Axel took in my sad state of affairs. "Y'know, you're kind of cute when you're helpless." He smirked, sliding closer and touching my cheek. "What are you doing?" I try to say, but it comes out as something completely unrecognizable. "Shhhh," he whispers, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "You need to rest. You can barely keep your eyes open. You're no good like this, I could take advantage of you right now if I wanted to."  
"I can...still hear you..." I try to swat his hand away with my arms , but they flip weakly to my sides. Axel laughs at my attempt. "Don't worry, I'd never do anything without your permission, Roxie." He whispered.  
"Well in that case...I give you...permission to...hold my hand again." I mumbled sleepily. Through my blurred vision, I could see Axel's face light up. Without breathing a word, he took both my hands and laced our fingers together. I managed a weak smile. This is exactly what I wanted.  
"Better?" He said, smirking.

"Actually, could you maybe...stay with me...for the night?"  
"Is this you or the medicine talking?"  
"Both, probably...C'mere, before I...get a grip on reality...and realize what I'm doing."  
Axel's smirk grew. "I thought you didn't want me to get sick."  
"Whatever...It's your problem now."  
"Sweet. Forget my classes, I've been wanting to get in bed with you for years. I'm not about to pass up the opportunity."  
"Ugh, you're disgusting."  
"Whatever Roxie, don't deny that you want me too."  
"Dude, I just...want to sleep." I muttered, blushing at the thought.  
"Calm down, I was joking. Well not really, but..." He laughed as my face flushed.  
"Ok, I'll go get my pjs. Unless you want me to go without?"  
"Go get your fucking pyjamas." I sighed, allowing myself to smile a little as he ran to his room happily. I was wide awake now.

He came back wearing his red plaid pj pants and black muscle shirt. It always bothers me whenever guys wear muscle shirts, but they don't have any. Fortunately with Axel, that definitely isn't the case. Man oh man, you should see him in swimming shorts.  
I'm starting to realize that I might be more gay than I realized.  
He closed the door and shut off the lights, leaving nothing but a crack of hallway light. Axel crawled in and snuggled up next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, burrowing his face in my hair. I sighed happily. This is exactly what I've wanted.  
"So, like, I think I'm kind of in love with you."  
"Well I would hope so. I mean, I certainly don't do my hair in the morning for Squall." Axel chuckled.  
"You sure about that?" I giggled.  
"Hey, the guys pretty straight. Besides, his name doesn't start with an 'R' and ends with 'oxas'."  
"Wow."  
I shifted around a bit until I was facing him. I impulsively run a hand through his wild, untameable locks.  
"So are we completely gay then? Or just a little bit?"  
"Well we're not fucking straight. Unless you have a secret set of boobs you're hiding somewhere." Axel snickered.  
"None that I've discovered so far." I laughed softly. All at once, the drowsiness set in, and I stifled a yawn.  
"Goodnight Roxas." Axel murmured, his lips close to my ear.  
"Goodnight Axel."

Morning light streamed in from my unopened curtains. I squinted and rolled over to avoid the light. As I turned over to one side, Axel came into view. What was he doing in my bed? Was I still dreaming?  
My morning fogginess lifted and I remembered the previous events of last night. He was still sleeping, and I blushed as I realized that Axel must have gotten warm in the middle of the night: his shirt was on the floor, leaving his many muscles exposed. As if he felt me watching him, his eyes slowly opened.  
"Mrhrmm. Morning Roxie." He mumbled groggily, slowly sitting up.  
"H-Hey." I stuttered.  
"What time is it?"  
I glanced at the clock. "9:37."  
"Geez, for a Saturday, it's kind of early. Can we sleep for a bit longer?"  
"Fine by me."  
"Good," He flopped back onto the pillow. I grabbed his hand and he took mine, pulling me close to his chest. "I didn't want this to end just yet." He whispered.

*Three Weeks Later*

Lunchtime finally rolled around, signalling our break. I put aside the stack of books I was working on, and grabbed my sweater off the rack. Actually, it was Axel's, but he had let me borrow it this morning since all of mine were in the wash.  
"Ok, I'll see you after lunch, Naminé."  
"Actually Roxas, I'd like to come to the café with you today. You keep telling me about how wonderful their sandwiches are, and now I'm curious."  
"Really? Awesome, Let's go!"  
We arrived at the cafe to find it bustling with activity. Today, Tifa was behind the register, Sora and Demyx were serving tables, and Leon was fixing drinks. Marluxia was just there.

I spotted Axel behind the counter with Leon, and when he saw me, he immediately stopped what he was doing to come greet me.  
"Hiya Roxie," he said, squishing me with a hug and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "How's it going Naminé?"  
"Wonderful, thanks." She smiled, accepting a hug. "I hear you guys make killer caffeinated drinks."  
"The best for miles around. Starbucks just can't compete." He winked. "Shall I make you one of our famous cappuccinos?"  
"That sounds great."  
"On the double milady. And for your irresistibly cute companion?" He smirked, nudging me with his arm.  
"You know what I want." I grinned, grabbing his hand.

"Get a fucking room." Leon muttered from behind the counter.  
"Already got one." Axel yelled back. In the past few weeks, I've moved all my clothing into Axel's closet. We figured we can just empty out my room as a guest bedroom, in case Ventus or Reno decide to stay over.  
"Alright, so one cappuccino for the Miss and one green chai latte for the bae." Axel bowed his head, taking my hand and kissing it.  
"Did you just call me your bae?" I asked as he headed towards the machine. "Could you be any gayer?"  
"I could," he called from behind the counter. "But it'll have to wait till later."  
I tried not to show how red my face was. Instead, I took a seat at the table Naminé was at.

"You two are so cute together." She giggled.  
"Ugh." I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't keep myself from grinning like an idiot.  
At that moment I saw Xion over on the other side of the cafe. I waved, and she waved back, coming over to our table.  
"Hi Roxas." She smiled, as cheerful as she usually was. Ever since Axel and I became a thing, I've been more relaxed around her. She's actually a really great girl, and I could see why Axel enjoyed her company. She looked over at Naminé and gasped.  
"Nams! You finally made it over here!" She cried, running over to hug her. Naminé smiled shyly and blushed, hugging her back.  
"Thank you so much for bringing her over Roxas!" Xion grinned, her cheeks pink.  
"Oh, are you two friends?" I asked innocently. They both blushed.

"W-Well actually, she's...my girlfriend." Naminé stammered, squeezing Xion's hand.  
"Really? Wow, I just...Naminé, I always thought you were..."  
"Well no. I mean, I thought so too. But here we are." She self-consciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"She took me to the Art Gala a few weeks ago. It was awesome. I bet next year her artwork will be on the wall." Xion smiled. As if on cue, Axel came by and dropped off our drinks.  
"I told you she wasn't a threat." He whispered into my ear. So he knew all along and didn't tell me? What a jerk.  
But then again, he is my jerk.  
Marluxia came around, throwing petals. "I'm glad to see that everyone finally expressed their feelings." He crooned. Naminé smiled and clutched Xion's hand. Axel smirked and ran his hand through my hair. I guess Marluxia is less of a loon than I first thought him out to be. Turns out he knows more than we do.

Axel and I ride home on the bus together, like always. We share headphones and listen to his music today (we listened to mine yesterday). When we got home, Axel kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the couch, turning on the tv to play on his (our) Playstation. I sat down and snuggled up next to him. He smiled and started up the game.  
"Wanna play a Versus match?" He asked.  
"Nah, I think I'll just watch you." I said, and I did. Not the video game, specifically, but him. It calmed me watching his chest rise and fall as he breathed. I tentatively touch the side of his face, and he leans into my hand. Then I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face in his chest.  
"Not that I'm complaining Roxie, but you're kind of distracting me here. I can't afford to lose this mission, I have to level up."  
"Then stop letting yourself be distracted."  
"Hmph. Kinda hard when there's this very attractive guy clinging to my torso." He frowned, and I laugh softly. He pauses the game and turns to face me. I look up at him. His eyes are a beautiful emerald colour today, and they were sparkling. He lifted me up to his face and kissed me, cupping my face with his hands. His lips are soft, and taste like coffee. I trace my hands over his defined muscles, and they end up wrapped around his neck. He brings our heads together, and our foreheads touch.  
"Roxas..." He murmured.  
"Yeah?"  
"You want to...to...teh..." In an instant, he turned away from my face, letting go of me. "ECHOO!" He sneezed, and I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Way to ruin the moment with your sinuses." I giggled. He frowned.  
"That's not even funny, Roxas. I was so close to getting you in bed with me." He started to sneeze again.  
"EEEECHOO! EEEECHOO!"  
"Uh-oh, I think you're getting sick Axel." I smirked.  
"Aw, shit!" Axel covered his nose and ran to the kitchen to get a Kleenex.  
"That's too bad, I guess you're not getting me in bed this time." I winked. Axel held his head in his hands in despair.  
"AW! SHIT!"

The End

[A/N: Sorry if the ending was a bit abrupt. It seemed really long, so I thought I'd better end it before I made an entire novel. But anyways, if you enjoyed it, pleasepleaseplease review! Even if you thought it was crap, or there was a part you didn't like, I still want to hear it! And if you have any suggestions on what to write next, you can leave that in a review as well. Thanks for reading!]


End file.
